Protege Moi
by tinks848
Summary: Sequel to No Escape. After three years, the Cullens discover that Jade has gone missing. What will happen after Bella tracks her down, will they be able to save her from the life she's been dragged into
1. 3 Years On

**Okay warning first off, Jacob is basically a horrible character in this story, so Jacob fans beware. That aside, here is the sequel, not great I'll admit and took to long to write, I rewrote this about twenty five times until it finally started to flow. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 1 - 3 Years On.

Bella had been gone for three days and I was starting to get anxious. Starting? Okay I wasn't fooling anyone, I was anxious the moment she left, I just wanted her back here, safe with me.

_Edward,_ Alice yelled through her thoughts _I had a vision, I was thinking about going to see Jade, her 21st__ birthday is coming up and I wanted to surprise her, but I couldn't find her, her future is gone, I don't know what happened, but I haven't seen her for awhile._

"What about Bella?" I snarled.

"You know I haven't seen her future since she changed," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Dammit," I growled, breaking the TV remote in my hands. I'd forgotten about that her ability had strengthened, now nothing worked on her unless she allowed it.

"She'll be fine, you know that, she's strong," She placed a comforting hand on my knee.

"Look for me, I'm going after her," I commanded and she quickly allowed the vacant look to cross her face. Nothing happened in her head, just darkness. "Jacob". I shoot up from my seat.

"Edward, think about this," She yelled after me.

"Alice, my future disappears if I go after Jade, and it disappears if I go after Bella," I hissed. "What would you do if there was a possibility of losing Jasper and you could help?"

I felt my phone in my pocket and rushed to answer it. Bella's name showed on the screen. "Bella, love, are you alright?"

The voice on the other end chuckled. "I knew I could get her here, with the right amount of persuasion".

"Get the hell away from her, or I will rip you to shreds".

"I'm not interested in hurting her, but I will if I have to, so here's the deal, you have until midnight to get here, after that on every hour I will rip one piece from her and burn it, I suggest you hurry," the phone went dead.

"I'm coming with you," Alice stated, I knew there was no point arguing. "I'll call the airport on the way there".

"Don't bother, I'll hire a private plane, we only have until midnight before he starts tearing her apart," the thoughts stung and even at vampire speed I could get to the car fast enough.

* * *

BPOV

I was stood in the corner of a small cabin glancing down at the sleeping girl on the bed across from me. She was once a beautiful girl who was full of life, now she looked like she was clinging to it by the tips of her fingernails. She was gaunt, I wondered how long he'd been keeping her here.

I walked back to the door. "You are such a jerk Jake, what happened? You were never like this".

"You were the one who changed Bella, and he made you, I needed you to get him here".

"What about her, you kidnapped Jade for what exactly? And by the way could you at least give her some decent food, it looks like you've starved her," I growled at him.

"I needed her to get you here, it's not my fault it took you three years to listen to the note," he glared.

"And what makes you think I won't take her and run, or better yet kill you?"

"The pack is already in place Bella, you run they'll catch up, you attack me, they'll come running," he sneered at me.

"Can you just get her something to eat, please," I used the same method of flirting I'd used on the beaches all those years ago.

"Fine, I'll get something for her".

I sat waiting for hours until I finally heard her voice. "Bella?" She mumbled.

"Shh, don't strain yourself too much," I said softly placing myself on the bed next to her.

"I knew you'd come, but you shouldn't have, this was his plan, he's going to kill Edward," she sobbed sitting upright.

I ran my hands through her hair. "Sweetie, Edward would happily sacrifice your safety for his, I know you don't want that," I chuckled slightly, "I know from experience that he won't have it any other way, just don't worry about him, he's strong, I'm strong, we can handle the pack".

The door opened with a thud. "Here," Jacob threw a pizza box at me before resuming his position.

"Oh thank God, he's only given me enough to survive since I've been here," she mumbled as she opened the box.

"Well when we get out of here you can eat whatever you want, what do you want first?" I smiled hoping to distract her from this situation.

"Erm, I'm thinking chocolate cookies, or brownies, or a big cinnamon bun, oh yeah that's what I want first," she grinned. I laughed as she devoured the entire pizza, she must've been extremely hungry. "I feel like I've been even hungrier recently".

She gasped and my head shot up as I heard the hint of a fight in the distance. "He's here," Jade sighed.

I pulled her close to me, "He'll be fine, come on, if Jacob's gone, we'll go help him, I'll keep you safe".

**And there it is, chapter one, hope you enjoyed. Please review, I love reading them.**


	2. Confessions

**Since I got a pretty good response yesterday, I thought I'd treat all my lovely fans to another chapter. Here goes, hope you enjoy, I love you all, you guys are just so amazing.**

Chapter 2 - Confessions - Jacob POV

I was starting to hate being part of the pack. Sam was the Alpha wolf, so what he says goes, but this was one thing I really didn't want to do.

_~Flashback~3 years ago_

"_He turned her," I said softly._

"_Then the treaty is over, the Cullens are now officially a threat, when will they be coming back?"_

_As if I knew, I thought to myself. "Not for a long time, everyone thinks she's dead"._

"_Then get them here, get her here"._

"_What's the use Sam, they'll come back eventually and we'll be ready for them, plus I don't think I can take Bella down think that, how will I even get her here?"_

"_I don't know, just do it," He replied aggressively._

"_What about Bella?" I said quickly as he walked away. "You have to promise me nothing will happen to her"._

"_Fine, nothing will happen to Bella"._

_~End~_

His promise to me was the only reason I was still doing this. I didn't care about the stupid Cullens, but Bella was my friend, my family and I wished she could've been so much more than that. Now it was inevitable, the Cullens would come and that would be it, but for which side. I didn't really want to fight them, I despised them yes, but Bella loved them and I never wanted to hurt her, but this was how it had to be.

_Jacob they're here,_ I heard Sam's frantic yelled thoughts.

_How many?_

_The one you wanted, of course and the little midget one._

_Alice and Edward, okay I'll be there soon._

Okay now was my chance. I knew the rest of the pack would go after them to help. I shifted back to human form and rushed in to find Bella pulling the girl towards her. "Bella, I know I've done a really shitty thing, but I want to make this right, take her and run straight in that direction," I motioned to a corner of the cabin, Jade looked up at me. "You and Edward read minds right, tell him what's happening, he'll be able to get them away, both of you please trust me".

"He's telling the truth," Jade said softly.

"Will you come with us?" Bella's voice still sounded so beautiful.

"Me? With a house full of vampires? Sorry Bells I can't".

"But you can't stay with them either, I get the feeling they put you up to this, that you wanted no part of it right?" I nodded, why did Bella have to know me so well. "Then go to Charlie's house, you know he thinks of you as a son anyway".

"I can't stay in Forks Bella, once this is finished, I'll have to leave, to run as fast and as far as I can, they'll know of my betrayal and they'll come after me, now go".

She pulled out a pen and a small book and scrawled something down. "You're welcome to stay with us anytime Jake, I'm sorry I was horrible to you before". With that she kissed my cheek. It wasn't the same feeling I used to get from Bella, but it still made me go weak at the knees. "Jade get the message out then get on my back".

I watched as Bella ran off into the distance at inhuman speed. "Bye Bells," I whispered, I wasn't sure if she'd heard it, but I felt happier saying it aloud.

"You let them go?" a small voice called behind me. "You never wanted to do this, did you?"

I turned. "No Seth, I didn't, don't change for awhile, until I've had a bit of a head start, goodbye kid, I think I'll miss you the most".

Seth smiled at me. "I want to stay with you, I never wanted this either, they broke the treaty to save her life, surely that should be some kind of loophole".

"Your sister will kill me for this, but come on," I hated my willingness to let the people I was fond of walk all over me.

* * *

EPOV

_We're safe, Jacob set us free, you have to get away, _I heard Jade's voice ringing out to me.

"Alice," I hissed low enough that only we could hear. "Follow my lead".

I shot off towards the beach and into the water, it was the best way out, we'd swim to safety, to Bella. I smiled slightly, glad to know she was safe.

I soon found myself following Jade's thoughts until we finally came to the end of her trail. "You took your time," her beautiful voice called out to me.

"Well I'm sorry love, I came as fast as I could," I grinned as I saw her emerge from the shadows, Jade was a few steps behind her. I pulled Bella into my arms, so glad to have her there, safely confined in my arms.

"Come on, we have to get Jade back," she mumbled softly.

I put an arm around Jade. "No wonder I haven't heard from you," I grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd come, all of you".

I chuckled and squeezed her shoulder. "You're a Masen by blood sweetheart, that means you're a Cullen to me, if you want to be of course".

"I'll always be part of your little family, but right now I need to go home".

With that I swung her on my back. I took Bella's hand and Alice was beaming from ear to ear as we took off for the airport.

**I tricked you all, you thought he was gonna be a bastard, nah nah nah nah nah. Okay clearly cold medicine and mouth ulcer gel mixes into a very strange mixture, I think I'm a little high, oh well. Hope you all enjoyed, now review, review, review. The more reviews I get, the more likely you'll get another chapter later today. Now I'm gonna go get my lazy ass boyfriend out of bed, we actually get time off together and he sleeps it away.**


	3. Homecoming

**I'm so sorry for how long this took, I tried to get something done over the weekend and it was just hard to write at the time, I'm having a bit of a crisis at the moment and it's really affecting my writing so sorry if this is really bad, hopefully next will be better. Try to enjoy.**

Chapter 3 - Homecoming

Jade sat silently next to me in my rental car. I held her hand for reassurance as I listened to her mind battle through her options.

_This is going to be hard on her, she's dealt with me moving on and now I'm going to ruin that, everyone thinks I'm dead and I just pop up out of nowhere, but then if I leave I'll never be able to speak to her again. Oh I need help._

"Your mum will be happy you're back, she dealing with you being gone only because she has to right now," I smiled at her.

"Will you come with me, she'll want to thank someone, and other than Bella and Jacob you're the closest thing," I nodded before climbing from the car.

Her heart rate quickened as she approached the door, too many thoughts ran through her head, not just her own, but everyone in close range aswell, I could even hear my own thoughts in her head, which was very strange.

She knocked softly on the large wooden door. "Mummy?" her voice croaked as the door opened a touch.

"Oh my baby, I knew you'd come home," her mother sobbed as she pulled into a tight embrace.

"Edward found me, I'm not sure how, it must've been his sister, she has like a sixth sense sometimes," she grinned.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back Edward, I didn't have a chance to say it at the time, but I'm very sorry about your wife, you were widowed so young," she flashed me an apologetic look.

* * *

"I think you should go back with Edward sweetheart," Jade's mother said softly after they spoke for over an hour.

"What? Don't you want me to stay?"

"Of course I do, but this way you'll be safe, no one will try getting through him and his brothers," she chuckled slightly. "Sweetheart, you're 21 now, and you've been through so much, you're perfectly capable and at least this time I know where you are".

"Is this really what you want?"

"Of course, it's clear you and Edward are very close and I think it would be best for you as long as it's okay with Edward's parents".

"I can speak to Carlisle and Esme now if you'd like?" I knew from reading her thoughts that she was scared to stay here, she worried that the wolves would come back for her.

_Edward, _an unfamiliar voice rang out to me. Jade's head sprung up at the same time. "Could you, didn't you leave your phone in the car?"

I nodded catching her drift and stood up. "I'll be back in a minute".

Jacob and a smaller boy stood leaning against my car. "What are you here to finish the job?" I growled at them.

"Fine, I kinda deserve the hostility but I'm here to warn you, the pack are planning on trying again, you need to get her out of here," he mumbled.

_What about my mum? _Jade was listening in to our conversation.

"Her mum?"

"They won't hurt her, they're only hurting the girl to hurt you, Edward I would love to hurt you and I'm sure you feel the same way but either way it'll hurt Bella, can we call a truce?"

_He's telling the truth, I dug through his mind._

"Fine, as we'll call a truce until the time comes when you hurt my family again, that is my vampire family including my wife and my human family".

"Okay, same goes for my family and Seth," he motioned to the boy next to him.

"That would be me, hi, I'm Seth Clearwater, I've heard so much about you and your family, but usually it's not good," the boy smiled.

"Edward Cullen, I admit I've never met a wolf who was excited to meet me".

The boy chuckled. "I'm pretty open-minded, plus I don't see the Cullens as a threat".

* * *

Carlisle and Esme were of course thrilled for Jade to live with us, but for the meantime I was sleeping on her couch until the week was finally up and we could fly back. I had grown anxious to see Bella, I knew my family would protect, she was part of the family as well now, not that it really made any difference, but I just felt better about her being here with me.

The week was finally up, I was busy pretending to struggle carrying her luggage down to the car. Her mother gave me a pitying look _We really should help him_, the thought made me laugh internally, if only she knew the truth.

Jade was silent on the drive to the airport, "Will you stop worrying?"

"This is the first time I've ever left home, don't you remember how weird that feels," I chuckled.

"I died before I left home, and anyway Carlisle and Esme are thrilled you're staying with us, it's given Esme an excuse to design the apartment above the garage," I rolled my eyes.

"You mean I'm not actually going to be in your house, I'll have like my own little place?" she looked a little dumbfounded.

"I'm sure a 21 year old girl would prefer to live alone than in a house full of never aging vampires, you need at least a little privacy," I smiled.

"Oh please, you'll be watching me through my head," she grinned.

The plane was long, far too long, but I suspected it was because Bella was waiting for me at the other end. I rushed through Gatwick airport almost to fast to keep up my charade. Finally I saw her, more beautiful than I remembered with her long, loose curls hanging freely around her shoulders. She was talking to a man who looked to be mid twenties and from his thoughts I knew he was too interested in her.

I threw my arms around her. "Bella, love, oh I've missed you so much," I kissed her hungrily on the lips before descending along her throat. The guy seemed to get the hint and backed away from us.

"Feeling possessive are we?" Bella smirked.

"I was just making sure he knew you were mine".

"Edward, will you please calm down, or would you like me to jump on your wife?" Jasper grinned.

"At least you don't have to see Alice's thoughts of you in a thong, please tell me she hasn't actually witnessed it," he grew very uncomfortable and I laughed.

"Erm hello, did you forget about me?" Jade huffed.

Bella ran up to her, breaking away from me in the process. "I thought it would just be Bella picking us up?"

"Alice told us that we might be better off taking Jade out for a few hours, so I'll be driving her back, while you and Bella can go home alone, the others are hunting," _You will be completely alone_.

"You do realise the secret conversations don't really work around me," Jade laughed before hugging Jasper.

"Oh well, you're 21 now, I'm sure you've discussed the birds and the bees, or will Esme have to have an awkward discussion?" he joked.

"No, I'm not suffering through that again, I had the worst sex talk of any teenager, my mum was picturing her first time in her head, I tried so hard to block it out," her nose crinkled at the memory.

I glanced over at Bella again. We had been apart far too long. "Okay, let's get going Jade, I don't think they're going to make it to the house, oh and just to warn you, Alice is planning some retail therapy for your traumatic experience". He rolled his eyes and led Jade away.

"I do believe there is a very lonely bed waiting for us at home my love, the others will be hunting for a few days and now Alice is dragging them shopping, I'm thinking we have a good four hours until anyone comes back, we could get a good few rounds in".

"I don't exactly plan on stopping for them, we have over a week to catch up on," I grinned before pulling her in for another feverish kiss.

**Was it any good? I'm in two minds about it, please review, it'd really cheer me up. Have I guilted you into it yet lol, I'm joking, I'd love some reviews but I won't hold it against you if you don't I have kinda been MIA for a few days and I'm very sorry. Okay I'll stop talking now.**


	4. Lonely

**Oh yes, I'm back baby. Sorry to everyone who was waiting with bated breath for this update. My internet provider decided to update the connection or something and it fucked up the modem, it did it to loadsa people and we've had to wait weeks for a new modem, which they then delivered to the post office and didn't tell us, stupid people. Anyway here's the chapter, hope you enjoy, Sorry it took so long again.**

Chapter 4 - Lonely - Jade

I tipped the contents of my spoon back into the bowl and sighed softly. I had been living with the Cullens for three weeks now and I felt totally unsatisfied, no that wasn't the word, I was just lonely. Being around Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett and Rosalie just reminded me that I've never experienced anything like that. I've never had a boyfriend and I've never even been attracted to a boy.

"You okay?" A voice asked distracting me from my thoughts. I was slightly stunned to hear someone else in the kitchen with me, this was pretty much my domain.

I looked up quickly to see Jasper in the doorway eyeing me with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"I can sense you emotions Jade, I know you're lying," he smirked. I still couldn't get used to his gift.

"Then why did you bother asking?" I asked harshly.

"Just being polite, you already have one vampire trespassing through your head and another in your future, I thought I'd give you a choice to tell me," he smiled as he took a seat next to me.

"Fine, I feel lousy, I'm in a house full of vampires who're madly in love with each other, insanely beautiful, strong, powerful and good at almost everything, surely you understand I feel like the odd one out, the black sheep".

"You may be the black sheep in here, but out there you're the normal one and we're odd," he rubbed a hand up my arm comfortingly. I had seen Bella's memories of Jasper, but I just couldn't believe he could be so out of control of his thirst. "You should put yourself out there a bit more".

"I was kidnapped remember, I'm a little scared to be alone, and you guys are my only friends".

"Uh oh, you shouldn't have said that, Alice just got extremely excited," he laughed.

_I'm taking you out honey,_ Alice sang. I groaned internally.

"Great, I'm going out with a group of vampires, like that'll help, no one will look twice at me," I slumped my head onto my hands.

_You're going, that's final _Alice interrupted again.

"Damn pixie," I muttered making Jasper laugh.

_I heard that._

* * *

Just as I suspected, the club was a bust. While Bella, Alice, Rose and I had fun dancing together, every guy in the place was trying to push me from their circle so they could take my place.

By the end of the night, I ended up sitting in the corner with Jasper. He was the only one willing to stay with me. The girls were having too much fun, even Bella, Emmett was too busy drooling over Rosalie's ass and Edward was extremely paranoid by the thoughts of Bella going through men's heads.

"Sorry about this, sometimes Alice gets a bit carried away, and there's really no point in arguing with her," Jasper smiled apologetically.

"It's okay, just what I get for hanging out with vampires right?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take you home, you look exhausted, let's just find Alice and tell her where we're going," he patted my knee before pushing himself up. I tried to follow him through the crowd, but he was too fast for me. I was lost in a sea of people until an ice cold hand grasped my hand and pulled me through.

He led me out to Edward's Volvo. "Stole his keys," he grinned as I eased myself into the car. I rested my head into the back of the chair and the next thing I knew I was being laid onto my bed.

"Sorry, did you lug me all the way up here?"

"Jade, I have vampire strength," he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Right, of course, well thanks, I guess and goodnight, sorry I ruined your evening".

"It's okay, it was Alice's fault and I'm sure she'll make it up to me later," he grinned.

"Eww, gross, please stop thinking," I complained against the images in my head.

He laughed "Goodnight Jade".

* * *

I was standing in a field of wildflowers. I looked up into the sky, allowing the sun to warm my face.

"Jade, come over here, you have to see this," a voice called.

I ran in the direction of the voice to find Jasper sparkling in front of me. "Wow, beautiful," I mumbled stupidly.

"Yes, you are," he replied before leaning in.

* * *

I woke with a start. _Oh my God, I have a crush on Jasper_.

I heard laughter in my head. _I heard that and Alice is going to kill you._

_Okay, I'm leaving now, I can't stay here anymore, not after this_. I growled back at him.

_I won't tell her, I'll get Bella to block for you and neither Alice nor Jasper will know, you're probably just latching onto him because he was nice to you and you've never experienced this, like a schoolgirl crush on a teacher, please stay lil' sis._

_Fine, but if things get weird I'm out of here._

I slumped back down on the bed, my life just got so much more complicated. How could I feel this way. I loved Alice, she was a great friend and now I was betraying her, things would never be the same again.

* * *

APOV

Jasper was reading 'Bag of Bones' when I got in. "Stephen King again?" I rolled my eyes.

"I had to do something while you were out," he smiled at me.

"How's Jade?"

"Fine, just tired, I had to carry her to her room, poor thing, you guys should really dull yourselves down when you go out with her, she looked a little upset".

"Aww, you care about her, you don't want lil' sis to cry do you," I giggled before jumping on him. "Don't worry, I had a vision of her with a guy, I couldn't see his face, but she looked happy".

"Oh good, she's been through too much, now, Jade and I agreed that it was your fault I had to leave early, so are you going to make it up to me," he almost purred.

Suddenly Jasper started to disappear and I was in a forest watching a man with chestnut brown hair and golden brown eyes. He was coming for us. Red eyed vampires followed him. He was bringing danger straight to us.

"Someone's coming," I said softly as I saw Jasper standing over me. "He's not a threat to us, but he's being followed, I think he's looking for you".

**Sorry for the cliffy there, but update will be sooner than normal, thanks to my lack of internet. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope it was better than the last chapter, what a pile of poo that was, I know I have such a way with words. Anyway review please, I'd love to hear from you lovely people.**


	5. Beta

**Hey guys**

**Sorry not an update. Right, I'm getting really worried about this story, I have ideas but they're mainly making Jade the main character and I don't really want to focus on her. So I was wondering if anyone has any ideas they could share on how they think the story should go, otherwise I don't think I can continue.**

**Also, I currently looking for a Beta, anyone interested?**

**Thanks Everyone**

**Tinks**


End file.
